Modern desktop operating systems are provided with various localization features for improving usability for users throughout the world. For instance, some desktop operating systems provide support for multiple user interface languages. Through this type of support for multiple user interface languages, users can configure the user interface of the operating system to operate in any of a number languages supported by the host operating system.
In addition to operating system support, many application programs also support the use of multiple languages for international users. For instance, a word processing program may allow a user to create documents in English, Thai, Vietnamese, or any other language installed in the operating system and enabled by the user. Documents may also be created that contain text or other information in a combination of languages. In fact, international users of such applications frequently create documents that include text in more than one language.
When creating foreign language documents, users may express dates in more than one language and possibly in more than one calendar type. For instance, a user may refer to a date expressed in the English language and the Gregorian calendar. Similarly, a user may express a date in the That language and the Buddhist calendar.
When creating electronic documents having dates expressed in different languages and calendar types, users may need to convert dates between languages and calendars. For instance, a user may want to convert the English Gregorian date to a That Buddhist date. However, converting between languages and calendars in this manner has heretofore been difficult for a user to accomplish easily. Previously, if a user wanted to convert a date between calendars and/or languages, the user would have to copy the date to be converted to a clipboard and then paste the date into an external program or World Wide Web (“Web”) site capable of converting the date.
Once the external program or Web site had completed the conversion, the user would copy the converted date to the clipboard and then paste the converted date back into their document. Although systems such as these permit a user to convert a date between calendars and/or languages, these systems can be difficult for a user to use because of the large number of steps required to complete the conversion. Moreover, these previous solutions require the user to perform the conversion using the user interface language of the conversion program or Web site. This can be extremely frustrating for a user that does not understand the language of the conversion program or Web site.
Therefore, in light of the above, there is a need for a method, system, and apparatus for easily converting dates between calendars and languages that do not require a user to utilize an external application or Web site to convert dates between calendars and languages. Moreover, there is a need for a method, system, and apparatus for converting dates between calendars and languages that can present conversion options to the user in a user-selected user interface language.